Playdate of Doom (transcript)
Transcript 00:00:30 time to deal with the most dangerous, evil, and vile prisoner here at abracatraz. 00:00:40 - Hello, Claus- 00:00:42 I mean, Jorgen. 00:00:44 That better not be more strained beets. 00:00:46 I asked for the pureed surf and turf. 00:00:48 - You will eat the beets and like them! 00:00:51 - Yes, Jorgen. 00:00:52 I will eat the beets and like them. 00:00:54 See how agreeable I am? 00:00:55 Why don't you call Wanda and Cosmo to schedule a playdate with my nemesis—dah, I mean, that delightful rapscallion poof. 00:01:03 I think I'm completely rehabilitated. 00:01:05 laughs bang! 00:01:07 - Ha! you, foop? 00:01:09 Completely rehabilitated and ready for a playdate with poof? 00:01:13 Fat chance. 00:01:14 Cosmo, Wanda, and I will never allow you near Poof again! 00:01:18 Now, here's that huge block of ice you asked for no apparent reason. 00:01:22 .. 00:01:24 Who are you, again? 00:01:25 Just to be clear. 00:01:26 - I am jorgen von strangle! 00:01:29 Don't be a dummy! 00:01:32 - No, jorgen, it is you who are the dummy. 00:01:36 You've played right into my hand, .. 00:01:41 Dipey? 00:01:42 Smuggling in baby's first evil recorder was a genius idea. 00:01:45 I'm so amazing, sometimes I scare myself. 00:01:48 Oh! there I am! 00:01:50 Now, to edit this on baby's first evil laptop and use jorgen's own words against him. 00:01:58 high-pitch speech beep ringing - Hello? 00:02:06 - voice COSMO AND WANDA, I am jorgen von strangle! 00:02:12 Foop is completely rehabilitated and ready for a playdate with poof. 00:02:18 - Really, jorgen? 00:02:19 Do you think that's a good idea? 00:02:21 - Don't be a dummy! 00:02:22 - Hey, there's no reason to take that tone with-- - you will eat the beets and like them! 00:02:27 - What!? 00:02:28 clicking - The fool. 00:02:31 She suspects nothing. 00:02:32 That was so easy, it was like taking candy from myself. 00:02:36 maniacally - Toot-toot! 00:02:41 Here comes the veggie train. 00:02:45 - Arugh! 00:02:46 - That was jorgen. 00:02:47 He said we have to eat beets and have foop over for a playdate. 00:02:56 together WHAT?! 00:02:57 - We have to eat beets?! 00:02:59 NOOOOOO!!! 00:03:00 - Foop, the evil anti-fairy who tried to destroy two magical realms and a fast food chain, is coming to play? 00:03:07 - Poof-poof! - poof's right! 00:03:08 This is a bad idea! 00:03:10 - You said it, Timmy! 00:03:11 Beets are the tubers of evil! 00:03:13 - Well, jorgen did say foop's rehabilitated. 00:03:17 And every baby deserves a second chance. 00:03:20 - They can't all be as good as you, poof. 00:03:22 Look, you ate all your vegetables. 00:03:24 That means you get another gold star on your good baby chart. 00:03:33 - Dah! beets! 00:03:34 Curse you, tubers of evil! 00:03:38 - There, it's square like me and cold like my heart. 00:03:42 Jorgen will never even know I'm gone. 00:03:45 Foop, you're such a genius. 00:03:47 I am, aren't i? 00:03:48 Yes, quite. 00:03:49 Perhaps I've been in here alone too long. 00:03:51 Thank goodness for diapers with hidden compartments. 00:03:54 They may not stop leaks, but they made my escape so easy, as will this! 00:04:00 Baby's first evil tunneling tool! 00:04:03 maniacally rumbling crazily noise Time for a playdate with poof, .. 00:04:16 Of doom! 00:04:18 maniacally thunder úeUCK-KUCK-UCK. 00:04:22 Hiccups. hick-hick-hick-uh! 00:04:25 laughs - Great job. 00:04:32 - Guys. 00:04:33 - I wasn't pouring my beets into a plant. 00:04:35 poof! 00:04:36 - What if jorgen's wrong and foop hasn't changed? 00:04:38 What if he's coming to destroy poof again? 00:04:41 - Now, timmy, you have to trust jorgen. 00:04:43 He's on top of everything. 00:04:45 - snoring beep clank together WE'RE FREE! 00:04:51 cheering - Yeah, just in case, I wish for a super cool disguise so I can spy on foop when he gets here. 00:04:59 - You got it. 00:05:01 - A cleaning lady? 00:05:02 I was thinking ninja! 00:05:04 - That's funny; so was i. 00:05:05 We'll call you mrs. sparklebottom. 00:05:07 knocking - OH, TIMMY? 00:05:09 poof! 00:05:09 Ooh, an ugly little cleaning lady. 00:05:12 I bet timmy's dad hired you so I could go to the spa. 00:05:16 You can go up in the attic and deal with that vicious hornets' nest. 00:05:20 - What? wait! 00:05:23 Dah! 00:05:24 dings - Hello, auntie wanda and uncle idiot. 00:05:30 I mean, cosmo. 00:05:31 Thank you so much for allowing me to visit. 00:05:34 - Aw, thank you, foop. 00:05:36 We hope you're ready to be a good boy for a change. 00:05:39 - Oh, I most certainly am, auntie wanda. 00:05:42 And this is for you, uncle. 00:05:45 - Beets?! 00:05:46 Why does everyone hate me?! 00:05:47 - And I even brought a gift for my new friend poof. 00:05:52 - growls - It's a special new portal to oblivion. 00:05:55 I mean, playpen! 00:05:56 - That's very kind of you, foop. 00:05:58 You boys can play in it and-- - no! 00:06:01 Don't put me in there! 00:06:04 music I MEAN-- throat I mean, I've been in solitary confinement for so long. 00:06:10 Heh-heh, yes. 00:06:11 Closed spaces make me crazy. 00:06:12 No, they don't! yes, they do! 00:06:14 Oh, be quiet! 00:06:16 - Ohh-kay. 00:06:17 Uh, poof, why don't you give foop a hug, sweetie? 00:06:22 - Poof-poof! 00:06:22 - Oh, I'm afraid he just doesn't like me, auntie. 00:06:26 Weep-weep, crying sounds, weep-weep. 00:06:29 - Poof, foop is trying to be nice. 00:06:31 You have to learn how to forgive people after they try and destroy you. 00:06:35 For making foop cry, you lose a star on your good boy chart. 00:06:40 poof! 00:06:41 - Egh. 00:06:43 organ music whimpering - You're going down, you bulbous little brat. 00:06:50 - Aha! 00:06:51 I heard that with my hornet-stung, super swollen ear. 00:06:55 Foop is—ah! 00:06:56 More hornets! 00:06:58 Ahhh! 00:07:01 - What an odd, ugly cleaning lady. 00:07:03 - I'm a ninja! 00:07:04 - You boys play while I give cosmo his lunch. 00:07:09 Here's your lunch, cosmo. 00:07:11 - Ah, you got to be kidding me. 00:07:14 - ♪♪ La da-da-ta ♪♪ 00:07:15 poof, I fear I might have been vague earlier when I said you're going down. 00:07:20 Allow me to clarify. 00:07:22 music noise The playpen contains an interdimensional vortex that will transport you to the outer reaches of the universe, FOREVER! 00:07:36 Muwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! 00:07:38 Huck-hick-huck. 00:07:39 Hiccups. hick-hick-hick. 00:07:41 - Aha! 00:07:42 I heard that! 00:07:44 Wanda, listen to this. 00:07:45 Foop was planning to-- - oh, timmy? 00:07:48 Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo, a ninja, great! 00:07:51 I need you to make a man named "dinkleberg" go away. - yah! 00:07:57 - Poof-poof-poof! 00:07:58 - Don't be silly, poof. 00:07:59 Foop's not going to send you to an alternate universe. 00:08:03 Now, be good and have fun. 00:08:05 - Yes, poof. 00:08:06 Let's have fun. 00:08:08 ding! 00:08:10 chimes splat noise Weep, weep. 00:08:14 Cry! 00:08:15 Sob. 00:08:16 - Oh, what happened? 00:08:18 - Poof tried to harm me with beets! 00:08:22 - I told you beets were dangerous! 00:08:24 - Poof, that was not nice. 00:08:26 You lose another star. 00:08:28 poof! 00:08:30 - Yes, you're going in that playpen. 00:08:33 Your idiot parents are going to send you to another dimension, and I'm going to watch. 00:08:38 Ready, friend? 00:08:40 Let's play! 00:09:05 Ooh! 00:09:09 - a tune zapping - wailing poof! 00:09:17 wailing poof! 00:09:19 wailing poof! 00:09:23 This I my favorite toy. 00:09:24 Mine too. I don't even know you anymore! 00:09:27 We think you'll find it's a real blast. 00:09:31 happy music blast! 00:09:36 Weep-weep. 00:09:37 More convincing crying. 00:09:39 - Poof, that's it. 00:09:40 I'm taking away your last gold star. 00:09:42 - Yeah, you get a time-out in the wonderful playpen that makes beets disappear! 00:09:47 thunder - Dah! 00:09:50 music Poof-poof-poof-poof poof-poof-poof-poof-poof! 00:09:54 - Nonsense, poof. 00:09:55 The playpen is not and interdimensional vortex of doom. 00:09:59 - Wanda, STOP!!! 00:10:01 Stop, foop! 00:10:03 I know what you're up to! 00:10:04 - Boy, you are one annoying cleaning lady! 00:10:08 blast! 00:10:09 - wailing - Ugh! 00:10:12 - Eeh-eh-eh-eeh-eh-eh! 00:10:13 Eh! ugh! 00:10:15 - Oh, no. 00:10:15 The playpen really is a vortex of doom! 00:10:18 Poof was telling the truth! 00:10:20 - Good-bye, poof! 00:10:22 maniacally .. 00:10:26 I'm a ninja!!! 00:10:28 Yah! 00:10:29 - Oh! 00:10:31 Wah! 00:10:31 noise wailing This is all your fault. 00:10:38 Really? I blame you. 00:10:39 Well, you would. 00:10:40 That's so like you. 00:10:41 I'll get you, poof! 00:10:43 EVENTUALLY! 00:10:47 - Poof, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. 00:10:50 Can you forgive me? 00:10:52 - Poof-poof. 00:10:53 - All in a day's work for timmy sparklebottom, cleaning ninja. 00:10:58 .. 00:11:00 - No more beets? 00:11:01 - And we don't have to worry about foop anymore. 00:11:05 - You haven't seen the last of me, poof. 00:11:07 Or me either. 00:11:08 I know that; I'm right here. 00:11:09 I was talking to them. 00:11:10 Oh, pipe down! 00:11:11 You're the one who got us into this in the first place. 00:11:14 We'll be back. 00:11:15 Stop looking at me! 00:11:17 I hate beets! 00:11:19 So do i! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 7 transcripts Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes